


Laughing (while you blush)

by Garecc, Gunpowderdtim (Garecc)



Series: Ready, Aim, Fire [18]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy, M/M, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soft Jonny d'Ville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Gunpowderdtim
Summary: In which Tim cant do basic math, and Jonny just loves him so so much.
Relationships: (queerplatonic), Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim
Series: Ready, Aim, Fire [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799860
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	Laughing (while you blush)

**Author's Note:**

> yes i watched unnus annus. yes i relate to ethan's math woes. yes I have adhd. yes that gets projected on to tim.

"Tim." Jonny struggled to keep the grin out of his tone,

"Mm?" Tim asked, hardly looking up.

“What did you say?”

“Said it equals twelve.”

“Tim.”

“Yeah?”

“Tim you're gonna have to double check your math there darlin’.”

“What?” Tim looked up at him now, looking more than a tad confused. “What do you mean?”

“What does 4 plus 6 equal?”

“Twelve.”

“ _ Tim. _ ” Jonny knew his laughter was audible as he spoke. He scoffed and turned to face him.

Tim looked at him like he was an idiot. “Jonny what’s so funny? Seriously.”

"4+6 isn't 12, Tim."

"What?"

"It's ten."

"What?” Tim stared at Jonny blankly for a moment, before the realization struck. “Fuck! Shit. Yeah, it's ten. Oh my god I’m an idiot."

“Thats basic addition Tim.”

“Shut up.” Tim's cheeks were red. He looked  _ extremely  _ embarrassed. Jonny delighted in it.

“How did you mess that up?  _ Tim thats an easy one. _ ”

“4 times 3 is 12 and 6 times 2 is 12 it's  _ understandable how I did that. _ ”

“No it's not.”

“ _ Jonny. _ ”

“I’m not giving you any excuses here, love.”

“Fuck off.” He looked adorable pouting like this. He looked adorable in general.

“Between us you're the one who went to school sort of properly.”

“I dropped out when I was 16.” Tim argued. 

“I dropped out when I was 13  _ you have more years. _ ”

“I hate you.” Tim mumbled, looking away. He was grinning though, and just looked  _ so fucking cute. _

“You love me.” Jonny retorted, delighting in how Tim’s cheeks grew even redder.

“I love you.” Tim echoed.

Jonny strode forward, smiling so wide the sides of his mouth were beginning to hurt a bit.

He placed his hands to Tim's cheeks. 

He’d wanted to do this goddamn joke for a century and Tim wasn't about to shoot him.

Also it was cute and Tim deserves cute things.

Before he could even say  _ ‘What are you?’ _ Tim just  _ swooned _ . Losing his balance as he fell against Jonny’s hand, eyes clicking shut as he leaned into the affection.

Jonny was cackling as Tim stumbled, losing his balance. Tim squawked in alarm and Jonny without thinking caught him.

Tim was blushing even harder as he extracted himself from Jonny’s arms. 

Jonny was laughing so hard tears were springing to his eyes, Tim hid his face in his hands. 

"You're so fucking adorable" Jonny managed through the fit of laughter.  _ "Holy shit." _

Tim's ears were bright red as he hid in his hands. "Fuck you."

"Oh my god, you just swooned."

"Shut up."

"I know you know hate it when I compare you to those ancient earth woman in books but you nearly fell over. You could’ve hit your head and  _ joined them in death by swooning. _ "

"Jonny shut up."

"You're  _ so _ fucking adorable."

Tim hissed. Like a cat. 

“You know that just makes you cuter right?”

Tim bapped him on the arm. 

Jonny just laughed harder. The tears were fucking up his makeup and Jonny couldn’t find the mind to care.

"You're the cutest person ever. Oh my god."

Tim grumbled and sat down, burying his head in his arms. 

Jonny managed to stop laughing. Wiped the tears off his cheeks, irreparably smudging his makeup but that didn't matter because Tim was being adorable. "Holy shit."

"Fuck you." Tim mumbled.

"You're so cute."

"Fuck. You."

Jonny sat next to Tim, hooking an arm around his shoulders before pulling him into his lap.

Tim obliged. Still blushing loudly. 

Jonny pressed a kiss to Tim's forehead. "You’re a fucking dumbass."

"...I know."

Jonny pressed hand to Tim's cheek, smiling as Tim leaned into the touch.

“You're an idiot and I love you so so so much.”

“It was an understandable mistake.”

“No darlin’, it wasn't,”

Tim stuck out his tongue at Jonny before his eyes clicked shut and he curled into Jonny’s touch. 

Jonny stroked Tim’s hair with his free hand, and for a moment pondered how he got here.

It was so fucking  _ nice _ right now.

So goddamn  _ lovely. _

He had a family. (If more than a bit dysfunctional)

He had a home. (Even if she was dating his sister.)

He had a fucking  _ partner.  _ (He’d never even  _ considered _ having a queerplatonic partner before Tim.)

His life was shaping into something that wasn't rotten all the way through.

Jonny found that he loved it,

Loved the sweetness.

Loved Tim.

So much.

He was going soft, wasn't he?


End file.
